


Dinner at the Greenes

by Daryldixon2



Series: Bethyl love stories [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Unborn child, bethyl, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon are happily married. The two are expecting a child together.They're going to Hershel's farm for dinner.





	

In a house by the Greene's Farm, was the Dixon's. Daryl and Beth. They're happily married. Beth is 4 months pregnant. Daryl is orotective if her and their unborn child.

"Babe?" Beth said.  
"Yes love." Daryl said.  
"We need to get ready to got to my daddy's farm. Dinner there!" Beth said.  
"Ok babe." Daryl said.

Beth got into her dress and felt her hard belly, and smiled. She and Daryl made something beautiful. Daryl was dressed casually. They got into his truck, and headed that way. The Grimes. The Rhees are there. Michonne arrived with Andrè. Daryl helped Beth out, and they all came in. Beth hugged Maggie and Glenn. 

"How's the baby?" Maggie said.  
"We're having a girl." Beth said. "Daryl is secretly happy for a daughter."  
"My beautiful wife spilling out on her mans secret again?" Daryl playfully teased.  
"Yes." Beth said.

Daryl gently kisses Beth's lips. They went into the living room, and Daryl held onto Beth tightly.

"I can get down babe." Beth said.  
"Ok." Daryl said.

Beth is tired of his caring ways. Daryl tried to help again.

"CAN YOU STOP IT ALREADY?" Beth shouted. "STOP HOVERING OVER ME. YEAH IM PREGNANT BUT I DON'T NEED MY HUSBAND PROTECTING ME!"

"Stay here tonight then." Daryl said.

Daryl left before eating dinner. Beth couldn't believe it. She scared her husband away. Daryl drove home, packed her things and send them to the farm. He left again, and went to bed. 

 

Meanwhile, Beth was sitting on the couch.

"What is wrong with you?" Maggie said. "I can't believe you treated your husband that way. I get that you're pregnant but you don't need to scare him off like that. He has your stuff here. I can't blame him kicking you out. Go to your room."

Beth ran up to her room. Realizing Daryl wants nothing to do with her for the time being. She cried herself to sleep.

 

Morning came, and Daryl had his coffee. He is still very much pissed off at Beth. He had to go to the store. He went to the store and saw Maggie. She hugged him.

"Beth's been threatening to divorce me for a while. I think that's what I want. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry about this but all we do is fight. I can't take it anymore. So I'm gonna see a divorce attorney, and we'll go from there." Daryl said.

Maggie nods in understanding, and hugged him.

"It's ok." Maggie said. "Daddy understands after how she treated you last night."


End file.
